1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device enclosure, and more particularly, to an electronic device enclosure which can improved using convenience.
2. Description of Related Art
General electronic device enclosures, e.g., a router, a TV box or the like, have circuit boards with different functions received therein depending on different using demands.
Moreover, the electronic device enclosures are provided with one or more connecting ports, e.g., network line connecting ports, video line connecting ports, audio line connecting ports, power line connecting ports or the like, which are used to be connected (plugged) to related circuit lines.
However, conventional electronic device enclosures are generally desired an manufactured with a boxy shape, and when the electronic device enclosures are installed on, for example, a wall, the connecting ports thereof usually will be close to the wall. In other words, when people try to connect (plug) the circuit lines to the connecting ports of the electronic device enclosure, the space where people can move freely is limited by the wall, so it is difficult to connect (plug) the circuit lines to the connecting ports of the electronic device enclosure, which results in great inconvenience for use.